


Morning

by Barnababy



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, OT3, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnababy/pseuds/Barnababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a morning drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really edit this so I hope it's alright.

Momoshiro was the first to wake up. He looked over at his boyfriends, still asleep in the bed, and smiled softly as he slowly pried Eiji’s hand off his arm. He grabbed a hoodie off the floor and put it on. He wasn’t sure who’s it was, but it smelled like Oishi. Oishi would have to find something else to wear when he woke up. Eiji was the only one out of the three who wore a shirt to sleep; he got cold really easily. That’s also why he liked to sleep in between Momoshiro and Oishi. 

He wasn’t a quiet person at all, especially at night when it was too dark to maneuver, but he tried his best to tiptoe out of the room without the floorboards creaking or accidentally knocking into anything. Once out of the room, he realized that he wasn’t wearing any pants, but there was no way he’d risk going back and waking the others; they needed the sleep.   
Momoshiro was usually the one to sleep in and wake up last, since he tended to leave his work to the last minute, and was often behind in all his classes, resulting in many late nights. However, they had a short holiday at that moment, and so he wanted to try waking up before the others for once.

Momoshiro stood at the counter in their small kitchen, completely lost in thought. A large yawn escaped him and dragged him out of his thoughts. He blinked a couple of times, and realized that he hadn’t even turned the coffee machine on. As he busied himself with the coffee in an attempt to wake up, he considered making breakfast. He wasn’t the type to do that, and usually he woke up to the smell of Oishi’s cooking, but being he younger of the three, he felt like he should do something for them sometimes. He had to make a quick decision, because they would wake up soon. He walked over to the fridge, opened the door, and leaned on it as he stared intensely at the contents inside. 

-

Oishi and Eiji got up together. Since Momoshiro left the bed first, Eiji had flipped over to Oishi and wrapped himself and around him. Oishi had tried to get out without waking his boyfriend, but he had to move around too much, and the redhead woke up with a loud whine. 

They walked out the room, Eiji clinging onto Oishi’s arm and mumbling about how they should just sleep in all day since it was the holiday. Eiji was too tired to notice the smell in the house, but Oishi picked up on it immediately. He dropped Eiji at the couch and went into the kitchen.

Momoshiro was focused on flipping the pancakes, so he jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He heard a low laugh at his ear that was unmistakably Oishi. 

“Nice shirt,” he teased.

“Well, since someone wore my hoodie, I picked up the first thing I saw,” replied the older. He tried to sound annoyed, but Momoshiro couldn’t take him seriously while he was wearing one of Eiji’s shirts, which had cute anime girls on it. He laughed loudly, and Oishi joined in. They both appreciated moments like these, there they felt comfortable together and could lovingly tease each other. 

Oishi kissed his boyfriend’s neck softly, and then went to grab an apron. “Eiji is going to come asking for food soon, so how about I help you out?”

-

They finished before Eiji woke up. Momoshiro was kneeling by the couch, holding the plate of bacon to his sleeping boyfriend’s face, in an attempt to wake him up with the smell. Oishi tried to tell him off, and Momoshiro replied that he was no fun. Eiji had to wake up to the sound of their bickering, and he wasn’t too happy about it. Oishi rushed over, and he and Momo apologized repeatedly, while patting his hair and giving him kisses everywhere, in an attempt to brighten his mood. They pulled him up from the couch with promises of his favourite banana pancakes and crispy bacon, just the way he liked it.   
A few minutes later, they were all chattering happily at the table.

**Author's Note:**

> My first prince of tennis fic.  
> I have lots of feelings about these three, so yeah.


End file.
